Deseo verte
by hitomi62
Summary: Mi primera historia en Free espero que les guste, Rin aprenderá de la forma mas dura, el cancelar una visita familiar aun sabiendo que es la ultima de su familia que queda. Esta historia va dirigida a mis tres nueva amigas Sayaneko, Mavis y Rikka, mas para ti Saya que se a vuelto una mejor amiga.


Deseo Verte

21 de Diciembre 8:45 p.m.

En medio de la noche, en un día nevado, en una calle solitaria se podía ver a una joven de cabellera rojiza que caminaba alegremente llevaba una bolsa con alimentos.

Ella volvía de la tienda, estaba comprando para hacer la cena, y es que era una ocasión especial, su hermano venia para pasar la navidad con ella, estaba muy feliz y es que no ve mucho a su oni-chan, desde que acepto ser parte del equipo de Australia su hermano solo se dedicaba a nadar, y eso fue hace tres años, ella siempre apoya a su hermano y aun que se sentía sola desde que su mama falleció por una enfermedad, nunca le pedio ayuda o le reclamaba nada, porque quería que su hermano cumpliera su sueño.

Ella podía contar con sus manos las veces que su hermano la visitaba, por eso estaba feliz de que su hermano viniera y más para estas fechas.

De repente se detiene su caminata por una fuerte ataque de tos, desde hace meses esas toses se volvieron muy fuertes tanto que se dañaba su garganta.

Si alguien hubiera estado cerca de ella hubiera visto como esta joven había votado la bolsa, de que estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente y que por ultimo ella sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca.

Estaba en las ultimas ella lo sabía pero trataba de mostrase fuerte no quería preocupar a nadie menos a su hermano, así que se levantó, recogió lo que boto, sacudió la nieve que estaba en su ropa y boto el pañuelo a un tacho de basura, ya no le iba a servir de todas forma.

Siguió su camino tenía que llegar a casa, había que hacer mucho, como limpiar la casa, envolver el regalo de su hermano y otras cosas.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de retomar su camino su celular empezó a sonar.

Moshi, moshi – contesto Gou.

Hola Gou

Como estas? ya vas a tomar tu vuelo oni-chan

Bien… Gou no creo que podre ir, Haru y los demás han venido de improvisto y no puedo dejarlos.

Después de escuchar que su hermano no iba a venir, le entro una tristeza, pensó que esta vez podían estar a solas con su oni-chan, pasando unas linda navidad en familia.

Gou, Gou Me escuchas!

Ah sí hermano te entiendo no te preocupes

Gou lo siento será para la próxima, cuando vuelva a tener otro descanso te iré a visitar, te lo prometo.

Eh no te preocupes oni-chan tomate tu tiempo

Gou en verdad lo siento.

Ya no importa hermano… me tengo que ir otro día hablamos oni-chan… adiós.

Espera Gou!

Corta la llamada no podía escuchar a su hermano, no ahora, tenía que llegar a casa y estado allí podría descargar toda su tristeza.

.

24 de Diciembre 10:05 p.m

Después de haber llorado todo lo que pudo ese día, su salud había empeorado drásticamente, a cada rato se sentía mareada, comía poco casi nada y ese poco lo regresaba, sin contar que todo el tiempo tosía, ya se había terminado todo el paquete de papel higiénico.

Su hermano le volvió a llamar ayer, se notaba que estaba avergonzado, tuvo que decirle que no se preocupe de que iría a la casa de su amiga Miho, era una mentira pero necesitaba despistarlo.

Ahora, a solas pocas horas de que sea navidad ella se estaba vistiendo, iba a visitar a sus padres, sabía que tenía que descansar pero algo le decía que tenía que ir a verlos.

Al terminar de vestirse baja las escaleras y cuando pasa por la sala se queda viendo una foto donde salía su onii-chan con ella en sus brazos después fue cuando el mayor había ganado una de sus competencias, derramo una lagrima al verla, apago las luces y cerró la puerta para solo dirigirse a un lugar.

11:30 p.m

Hacía mucho frio en ese lugar, pero eso ya no le importaba, siguió caminando hasta encontrar las tumbas de sus padres, limpio las tumbas, les hecho agua y al final le puso sus flores favoritas, lloraba sabía que era la última vez que podría hacer eso, solo se quedó mirando levanto la mirada al cielo y en ese momento paso una estrella fugaz, cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas ver a su hermano por última vez.

Empezó a toser sin parar, tenía que buscar un lugar para descansar, a lo lejos vio una banca, se paró con dificultad, al llegar se sentó, la tos no paraba ese líquido carmesí que salía de su boca no paraba sentía que se ahogaba y antes de perder la conciencia pudo ver como el cielo resplandecía.

25 de Diciembre 12:01 p.m Japón

.

24 de Diciembre 10:02 p.m Australia

Todos estaban esperando que sea navidad.

Nagisa trataba de darle de comer a Rei.

Makoto y Souske hablaban mientras que Haru solo los miraba.

Rin estaba mirándolos sonriendo, estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos, empezó a ver o mejor dicho buscando algo y vio la fotografía de él y su hermana celebrando una de sus victorias, se sentía mal de no haber ido a verla pero se lo recompensaría, de alguna forma lo iba hacer.

De la nada sintió un estrujón en su corazón, haciendo votar la copa que tenía en sus manos.

Los demás al escuchar que algo se rompía voltearon al lugar donde escucharon el ruido para solo ver como Rin se agarraba la camisa con fuerza.

Rin/chan/san – todos fueron para ver que le pasaba a su amigo.

Rin no los escuchaba solo sentía ese interminable dolor en su pecho, de la nada empezó a recordar a su hermana, todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos, con desesperación empezó a llamarla, pero no le contestaba, estaba preocupado sentía que algo malo le pasaba, necesitaba saber que su hermana está bien.

Los demás veían preocupado a Rin, estaba histérico, trataron de preguntarle qué pasaba pero no les hacía caso.

Rin recordó que su hermana le dijo que estaría con su amiga, así que llamo al número de Miho que lo tenía de emergencia y espero a que le contestaran.

Moshi, moshi – contestaron.

Buenas noches soy el hermano de Gou

Ah hola Matsuoka-san en que puedo ayudarlo?

Dime como esta mi hermana por favor

Eh? No no se pensé que ella estaba con usted, como me dijo que iba a venir para navidad.

No tuve un contratiempo, pero ella me dijo que iba a estar contigo, no te ha llamado?

No discúlpeme, no me ha llamado ni he hablado con ella toda la semana.

Por favor llámame si sabes algo de Gou

Si de acuerdo, adiós Matsuoka-san.

Colgó su hermana no estaba con su amiga, estaba preocupado, sentía que le faltaba el aire, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro volteo y lo primero que ve es a Haru y después a los demás, todos también estaban preocupados.

Que sucede Rin? Algo le paso a Gou-chan? – pregunto Makoto

Algo malo le pasa a Gou lo presiento he llamado a su amiga pero no está con ella, Gou me dijo que iba con ella para celebrar navidad pero no está, no está!

Volveremos a Japón para buscarla – le animo Haru

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo alistaron unas pequeñas maletas y se fueron al aeropuerto.

.

25 de Diciembre 8:00 a.m. Japón

Todos buscaban a Gou, primero fueron a la casa de los Matsuokas pero no estaba, se separaron para buscarla, así abarcarían más espacio.

Rin a cada rato le dolía mas el corazón, necesitaba encontrarla, abrazarla, verla, solo quería estar a su lado, fue un idiota en cancelarle la visita muy poco la veía, el mayormente veía a Haru y a Souske y eso porque competían, a los demás también los veía y eso porque ello venían a ver a Haru, pero no a su hermana y más cuando su madre enfermo, y es que Gou se encargaba de cuidarla, y le decía que no se preocupara, si la encontraba le pediría que se viniera a vivir con él, nunca más la dejaría sola.

De repente miro la montaña, donde está el cementerio, donde enterraron a sus padres, no sabía porque pero sentía que la encontraría allí.

Llamo a los demás para que se dirigieran al cementerio no les explico nada solo les dijo que vayan al lugar.

Todos llegaron a la entrada, estaban cansados de correr mucho pero no iban a descansar hasta encontrar a Gou.

Se dirigieron a las lapidas de los padres de los peli borgoñas y encontraron ramos de flores, se alegraron eso podía significar que Gou estaba cerca.

Recorrieron el lugar, Rei y Nagisa vieron desde lo lejos a una mujer sentada en una banca, todos corrieron donde apuntaron el rubio y el peli azul.

Rin era el que corría mas rápido, sentía sus ojos llorosos, estaba a punto de llorar de la alegría por fin encontraron a su hermana, todo esa euforia que tenía en su cuerpo la uso para llamarla.

Gou, Gou, GOU!

Su hermana no volteaba, se habrán equivocado de persona? No era ella? No, tenía que ser ella, tenía ese color de pelo característico de los Matsuokas.

Cuando por fin llegaron Rin toco el hombro de su hermana, empezó a sacudirla, porque no reaccionaba? Se habrá quedado dormida?

Rin no pudo sopórtalo más así que se puso delante de ella.

Todos vieron como Rin abría los ojos desmesuradamente, de que cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar llamando a su hermana con voz temblorosa.

Rojo

Lo que cubría a su hermana.

Lo que salía de la boca de su hermana.

Era rojo.

No era un rojo común, no era el rojo de sus cabellos.

Era un rojo, un rojo carmesí.

Solo pudo abrazarla, llorarle a su hermana, no le importaba ensuciarse, no le importaba mostrase débil delante de sus amigos, NO LE IMPORTABA NADA! Si con eso significaba traer a su hermana de vuelta.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba Rei, Nagisa y Makoto solo lloraban; Haru cubría sus ojos con su cabello y Souske miraba a los hermanos Matsuokas.

O… oni… chan – dijo una pequeña voz.

Gou, Gou! Tranquila te llevaremos a un hospital, estarás bien te lo prometo – le decía mientras trataba de dejar de llorar, tenía que mostrase fuerte delante de su hermana.

Oni… chan se cum… plio mi deseo pu… pude verte una, una vez más – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si y siempre me podrás ver vamos a vivir juntos así, así que tienes que recuperarte – lo dijo con un nudo en su garganta.

Gra… ci… as Oni… chan

Gou? GOU! Nooooooo hermana no me dejes! – lloraba, dolía no quería perder a su hermana.

GOUUUUUUUUUUU

Con esto los más fuertes del grupo rompieron a llorar, era la primera vez que veían a Rin romperse de esa manera.

Un 25 de Diciembre Gou Matsuoka dejo de vivir, dejando solo a su hermano.

.

Una semana después

Un 25 de Diciembre falleció Gou Matsuoka mejor conocía por su afición por los músculos y por tratar de que la llamaran con el nombre de Kou.

Los médicos les dijeron que Gou estaba enferma desde hace tiempo, tenía la misma enfermedad que su madre, de que se contagió cuando cuidaba ella sola a su madre que tenía tuberculosis, Rin se culpó por no haber ayudado a su hermana cuando su mama estuvo enferma.

Después del entierro de la menor de los Matsuokas Rin estaba ido, no lloraba, no hablaba, no comía, no quería hacer nada, ni si quiera nadar, hasta había culpado a la misma agua y a su obsesión por nadar si no fuera por eso su hermana seguiría con vida y con él, solo con él.

Con el paso del tiempo los demás pudieron ayudar a Rin, volvió a ser el mismo de antes, sonreía, volvió a competir, volvía a su vida diaria.

El único día que podía volver a llorar como un niño y lamentar la muerte de Gou, era el 25 de Diciembre, siempre para esa fecha estaba en Japón visitando la tumba de su querida hermana.

Porque nunca, nunca más volvería a cancelar una visita a su hermana.


End file.
